Defiance: All Things Must Pass
"All Things Must Pass" is the twelfth episode of season two of the science fiction television series Defiance and the twenty-fifth episode of the series overall (if one counts the two-part series pilot as two episodes). It was directed by Michael Nankin with a script written by Todd Slavkin and Darren Swimmer. It first aired on Syfy on Thursday, August 28th, 2014 at 8:00 pm. In this episode, Amanda Rosewater has dinner with Niles Pottinger. Rafe McCawley has a heart-felt moment with Pilar McCawley. Joshua Nolan drags the wounded Tommy LaSalle through the snow. Datak Tarr and Stahma Tarr are captured and tortured. Doc Yewll has hallucinations of her dead girl friend, and Irisa blows up New York City. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Crew * Gary Hutzel - Visual effects supervisor * Simonetta Mariano - Costume designer * Bear McCreary - Composer * Jon Koslowsky, A.C.E. - Editor * Stephen Geaghan - Production designer * Thomas Burstyn, CSC - Director of photography * Phoef Sutton - Consulting producer * Bryan Q. Miller - Co-producer * Anupam Nigam - Supervising producer * Paul Leonard - Co-executive producer * Michael Nankin - Co-executive producer * Mark Winemaker - Executive producer * Todd Slavkin - Executive producer * Darren Swimmer - Executive producer * Michael D. Gibson - Co-producer * Brian Allen Alexander - Associate producer * Amanda Alpert Muscat - Associate producer * Michael Freeman - Associate producer * Ryan Greig - Associate producer * Alexander Wood - Associate producer Notes & Trivia * Defiance was created by Rockne S. O'Bannon, Kevin Murphy and Michael Taylor. * This episode, plus the season finale, "I Almost Prayed", both aired on the same night. * This episode aired in Canada on Showcase on September 4th, 2014. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on Syfy on December 4th, 2014. * This episode had a viewership of 1.482 million people on its initial broadcast, which is down by .018 from the previous episode. * This episode is included on disc three of the Defiance: Season Two DVD and Blu-ray collections, which was released by Universal Studios in Region 1 format (DVD) and Region free format (Blu-ray) on September 23rd, 2014. * Actress Elena Wolfe is credited as Ilena Wolfe in this episode. * This is the eighth episode of Defiance directed by Michael Nankin. It is his fourth episode from season two. * This is the final appearance of Tommy LaSalle as a living person; dies in this episode. Allusions * The song that plays during the destruction of New York City is "Satan Your Kingdom Must Come Down" by Robert Plant. * Amanda Rosewater remarks about how a letter opener is a popular weapon in the Mayor's office. She is referring to when Datak Tarr stabbed Galen Marsh to death in the season one episode "Everything Is Broken". * Reference is made to Kenya Rosewater in this episode. Kenya was the younger sister of Amanda Rosewater and the former proprietor of the NeedWant. She was murdered by Stahma Tarr in "Everything Is Broken" in season one. Quotes * Doc Yewll: You can tell the Kaziri to take her 3,000-year-old instructions and shove them up her virtual ass. .... * Stahma Tarr: Our time apart has been good for your virility. * Datak Tarr: Oh, my virility never waned. .... * Doc Yewll: I'm going to get something to eat. Can I trust you not to peek? * Lev: I'm a hallucination induced by the EGO implant in your neck. So are the cards. Why would I bother? * Doc Yewll: You didn't answer the question. .... * Doc Yewll: You know what I'll miss most about Defiance? * Lev: The hot lady mayor? * Doc Yewll: You have the weirdest tastes. * Lev: I'm the manifestation of your subconscious thoughts and desires. * Doc Yewll: You can stop talking now. .... * Tommy LaSalle: Nolan, you remember when you first came to Defiance, how outraged I was that they made you Lawkeeper? * Joshua Nolan: Yeah. * Tommy LaSalle: I'm still outraged. .... * Stahma Tarr: Did you mean it? * Datak Tarr: Taking a bullet is easier than living with the knowledge that I've lost you. * Stahma Tarr: So you've given up? * Datak Tarr: I haven't been good to you. And you're right. I probably won't be able to change. Not enough. * Stahma Tarr: Perhaps if we each changed a little. * Datak Tarr: I married well. * Stahma Tarr: Yes, you did. .... * Doc Yewll: Did you just hack my imaginary wife? * Lev: She's speaking through me, Meh, trying to carry out the instructions our people programmed into her 3,000 years. * Doc Yewll: Oh, is that all? Well, then, by all means, genocide ho! See also External Links * * * * * * References ---- Category:2014/Episodes Category:August, 2014/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified